


Legs

by RiRifan



Series: Daydreams [3]
Category: CLOY - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRifan/pseuds/RiRifan
Relationships: Yoon Se-ri Ri Jeong Hyeok
Series: Daydreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Legs

The southern was his guest.

Jeong Hyeok always had a little bad feeling about Cho Cheol-Kang. But now, looking at his reaction when he had asked to punish the graves predators, he was more than sure that the man wasn’t an honest comrade. A part of him welcomed the news with relief: he felt as if his suspects was right, as if this could bring him closer to discover the truth about his brother. The other part was worried, because this also meant that, at least for a certain period, he couldn’t have trusted in Security Department, not knowing who else was involved, and in what.

The southern was his guest.

Jeong Hyeok wasn’t used to kill people easily. Of course he had to shoot to someone in his past, but it was always because he had to, and always being careful to evade vitals point. His mother’s education, his own soul, his studies, everything had brought him far from the idea that killing was something right, if not for a very good reason.

Trespassing the border because of a tornado wasn’t a good reason for being killed. At least, what was her fault? Being unlucky?

So, the southern was his guest.

And his education requested a certain kindness for the guests.

Even if the guest was arrogant. Even if was bold. Even if she had insulted him suspecting that his noodles, so carefully prepared, could have been poisoned.

The southern deserved a certain kindness.

Even if she was nice. Even if she was goodlooking even when her face was half covered by mud. Even if her pants was so tight that he could easily imagine her shape. Even if she had called him thousands time for asking about a bath, forcing him to imagine her naked body in his bathtub all day long. Even if she had clearly flirted with him, and not one, but two times.

The southern deserved a certain kindness.

No murder, no reports to Security Department, no dishonorable thoughts. She. Was. His. Guest.

The first hours at work was hard, very hard. The woman had continued to call in need of bath stuffs.

The first one shocked him. Was she really talking with a stranger about washing herself?

 _Washing. Herself. A bath. My bathtube. Skin_.

The second bothered him. Why does he have forced to talk with a stranger about such an intimate stuff? What kind of education was that?

But maybe, if she was so easy in talking about that, maybe she was used this way, maybe it was normal for her to talk with a stranger man about having a bath. What kind of woman…

_The woman. Skin. In my house._

The third, he started to play, giving her just half an information _maybe she’ll call again…_

_Call again, call again. No, she don’t have to call again. I’m working. What kind of… stop!_

The fourth he answered with urge, but it wasn’t her.

_Why am I disappointed, I should be happy. The nightmare has ended._

He was proud of himself. After an hard day spent in trying to leave from his head the image of her naked in his bath, he had reacted almost stoically in front of feminine lingerie at the market.

Almost.

_Look at her feet, so small, how cute_

_so white, so brightened_

_seems silk_

_seems so smooth_

_seems so sweet to touch_

_is she soft? I’d like to touch her thighs just to see if she’s as soft as she seems_

_her skin seems warm_

_If I could …_

The southern woman was crying, crying desperately. Seems that all her arrogance, all that boldness, only was a mask. He knew that very well. And he was sad for her, mostly because she was right, she had any reason to cry, to be scared, to be desperate. She was a woman, alone, in a foreign and enemy country, survived to a tornado and hurt. So innocent and vulnerable that she was seated in front of him with the only protection of his shirt.

His shirt. His shirt was on her skin. Just the thought of it gave him a stomach crump. What…what she was wearing under…was she wearing something, yes?

_Jeong Hyeok, stop. This is a lonely woman, in danger. What you are thinking is highly dishonorable._

_No, she’s no more in danger. She’s with me now._

The woman was still crying. Apparently, she didn’t noticed his thought. Good.

He tried to reassure her and at the same time to not expose himself too mutch, because what he was thinking was “don’t cry, I’m here for you, you are not alone”. And suddenly, what he was just thinking escaped from his mouth.

She lifted her head, a bit confused

Whit her big surprise, he stood up and went to seat behind her. Se-ri felt his strong arms picking her up, and gently posing her body crosswise his legs, so that her head was close to his shoulder. The soldier was remaining firm, but the warmth of his body was comforting her. Her sob, from desperate, became a liberating one, as if she was feeling free to cry in friendly arms.

The southern snuggled deeper into his body, he was petrified: because of that move, his hands was now on that skin. And she was lulling herself, and this was pushing his fingers on her skin. She was soft. She was smooth. She was sweet. More than he had imagined. And if her legs was so soft, was she soft even… he was too close, definitively too close to that body.

“You hadn’t a proper bath. What if I go to warm up water and you relax a bit? No scented candles, but this bathfoam is scented, you’ll feel better later”

She just nodded, still sobbing “then…you have to go away? Please don’t”

Those eyes…she was looking like a scared puppy, but at least, differently from that morning, she was showing a certain faith in him, he thought relieved.

The woman entered in the bathtub. In the while, he decided to cook something. It was about half an hour later when she came back, looking for him.

“You feel better now?”

“A little, thank you” her puppy eyes was still rimmed of red

“better if you dress now, it’s cold outside”

There was only the moon to lighten her face, yet, he could guess a sort of inner turmoil “can…can you come with me? I’m sorry, I don’t want to bother you”

He nodded. Now the inner turmoil was keeping him, but he guessed that was a very different one. Was the southern flirting again? Probably not, it was a stranger house, it was dark.

She was.

Was she?

They were in his bedroom and he was looking for something cozy that could fit her body, when he heard other sobs coming from the other side of the room. The woman was seated on his bed, trying to clean a river of apparently unstoppable tears. In two steps, he was kneeling at her side.

“Still scared?”

“I…I’m sorry”

“don’t, it’s ok”

But it wasn’t. Her tears…so vulnerable, so tender, so exposed. His heart was aching. He would have done everything, everything, just to make her feel better. At least, she was his guest, no? She had calmed down before, when he picked her up. So he tried again, this time letting her snuggle against his body laying on the bed, moving his back to lull her gently. The woman was still sobbing.

“shh” he whispered, trying to calm down “it’s ok, I’m here”

She raised her head, her eyes stared at his one as for asking “you are? Really?”. Instead, she made a very tender move, closing her face to his one, brushing skin on skin.

Here breathe was calm now. But she was going to freeze if not…

Jeong Hyeok raised and covered her, both with his body both wrapping with an angle of his blanket.

Sleep southern woman, everything will be ok, I’m here. She was perfumed, smooth, small and tender, fitting perfectly against his body.

“Captain Ri…Captain Ri!”

A male hand was going up and down in front of his eyes

“what?” he almost jumped

“I was telling you, the boat…”


End file.
